Italy's Revenge
by SlytherinSnake6886
Summary: North Italy makes a deal with one hell of a butler, if you catch my drift, after his brother, South Italy (Romano) is captured and killed. He wants revenge, and knows just how he's going to get it. But first, he has to figure out who committed the crime. Will he find out before his time comes?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow! It's been a long time since I've talked to you guys, eh? Well, I got a Chromebook, and only now do I discover that it has something called 'Google Docs,' which I am using right now. I know, my observation skills are amazing, da? I tried using other softwares, but they wouldn't work on this computer. That, or I'm technologically inept.

Somethings you need to know:

1. I might be taking down, "Harry Potter: Shadow Raven" and re-writing it, because I want to get rid of the many errors I made and just clean it up.

2. This story is a Hetalia and Black Butler crossover. I will be writing a lot of anime stories now, because I just kind of can't resist.

3. In this, North Italy makes a deal with one hell of a butler, if you catch my drift, after his brother, South Italy (Romano) is captured and killed. He wants revenge, and knows just how he's going to get it. But first, he has to figure out who committed the crime. Will he find out before his time comes? And why's England so jumpy around Italy?

Begin~~~~~

Italy POV-

Pain. So much pain.

I watched, as my fratello, the only one keeping me sane, went limp. His bloody, mangled corpse was roughly tugged out of it's bindings and thrown on the ground, as if it was a rug.

I cried. Rivers were making their way down my face, but I didn't care. _'My fratello. . .' _I thought. '_Why? Why me? Why us?!' _

I may have been cracked, but I have not broken yet.

The cultists picked me up, kicking and screaming, and chained me up to where my brother was, moments ago. Living. Dying. _Sacrificed. Dead._

Apparently, these monsters needed the unwilling sacrifice of two virgin twins to summon a demon. We may have been countries, but even we die. It would be one hundred years before I would ever see my brother alive. Even if I knew it would happen eventually, I wanted _revenge. _Not the revenge in which you tie someones shoe laces together. No, in which you watch them slowly, painfully die, but bring them back, only to torture them again. Make them go through the same pain!

But, I don't want someone else to take revenge for me, no; I want deliver their fate to them by my own hand.

It was those thoughts that were running through my head, as I struggled to escape my bindings, knowing all too well that it was in vain.

As I struggled, my life was running out. I was losing too much blood, and the wounds were too great. I was going to die, yes, but not without a fight.

And so I struggled, flailing about, slowly blacking out, until finally, I gave in to the darkness' embrace.

_My eyes opened, and quickly shut tightly. It was too bright! I heard a chuckle somewhere off in the distance, echoing around me. Despite the brightness, I opened my amber eyes to look around._

_I was in a black and white room. Cream colored feathers fell from the sky, and I seemed to be naked (as I should be, sadly), the only thing covering me being a dark red towel._

_Then, that same chuckling voice spoke._

"_Think carefully, should you reject the Faith, even this once, the gates of Paradise will forever be out of your reach."_

_Shocked, I looked around frantically, and saw an elegant crow, but no human to speak the words I heard. The bird seemed to be amused at my confusion, and said, "I am the one who speaks to you, however surprising that may be._

_I am here to offer you a deal. You want revenge on the people who killed your brother, yes?" I nodded, and he continued. "I can assist you in this, but only if you're willing to pay the price."_

_I thought for a moment, then said, "What is the price?" Again, the crow seemed amused. I wondered why._

"_The price, Feliciano Vargas, is your soul."_

_That one got me. Of all the things he could have said, it was my soul? Then, it seemed to click._

_This crow/man-hybrid-thing, it was a demon._

_And he was asking for a contract._

'_Well,' I thought, 'It's much better than dying. And I want revenge. . .' My rage boiled and bubbled. My brother will be avenged!_

_My eyes darkened, a determined look making them sparkle. "I wouldn't be here," I said, "If I didn't want to avenge my brother."_

_The demon chuckled once more. "I'll ask but once more," he said. "Do you wish to form a contract with me?"_

_My resolve grew. "I do. Now, form the contract and get on with it!" I almost growled, something I usually never do._

_The creamy feathers that were drifting downwards flew back up, and were now turning black as night._

_Then, I felt a man's hands rest upon my right eye, and screamed out of pure, undiluted pain. Then as soon as it came, it left, and I fell into the blackness, once more._

Sebastian POV

My new young master fell limp in my arms, asleep. I wouldn't expect any less. Well, his soul looks good, and this would soon be over. I laid him down on a pile of hay, and silently moved over to the baffled cultists.

I snuck up behind two and broke their necks effortlessly. They began to fight back, and within minutes, six cadavers were lying in front of me. I saw another body, very similar to Vargas's own form. I assumed it was his brother. The only thing that I had to wonder was: What was up with that curl? Why even bother making it, because it couldn't be natural.

I shook that thought away. He got his revenge, but my contract seal still did not glow. It does that when a contract has been fulfilled, so I don't eat the soul too early and get in trouble.

I assumed that the contract must go deeper than this pathetic bunch of idiots.

I smirked. This was going to be interesting. I could just tell.

I was hesitant to wake my young master, but I had to know if he had a home to be brought to.

Gently, I shook him. He stirred, and finally blinked slowly.

"Germany. . .?" he mumbled. I was confused. Why would be calling for a country? Shaking my head, he seemed to remember everything.

"Young master," I said, "Do you have a home, or must I make arrangements?" He shook his head.

"No, I have a home in Sicily." He then gave me directions, to which I thanked him. I picked him up bridal style (it was most convenient), and took off in the right directions.

Soon enough, we made it into his bedroom. I changed him into some pajamas, and as I was leaving, he whispered, "Th-thank you. . . What is your name?"

I chuckled softly. "Until you think of another name, you may call me Sebastian."

He smiled widely. "Thank you, Sebastian. . ." And with that, he drifted off to the blissful land of dreams.

I turned the lights off, and close the door. A new young master, and a new adventure awaited tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! One favorite and two follows already? I'm glad you all liked my story! I was actually inspired to write this because of the lack of stories like this. It's a great idea! EDIT: I started this chapter a few days ago, hence the above statement "One favorite and two follows already?". Just thought I'd explain that! :)

Oh, and if I use '~' it means that it's a sing-song voice, okay?

Begin~~~~~~~~~

Italy POV-

I awoke the next morning to two things. The first (and I knew it was coming) was a major headache. Second was the black haired demon gently shaking me.

"Young master, it is time to wake up."

I groaned, not really wanting to face the day. Sebastian finally huffed and opened the curtains, so the sunlight could pour in. I knew it was a lost battle then, and sat up.

"What would you like for breakfast, young master?" I thought for a moment, getting my thoughts in order.

Then, I had a great idea. The best this week, actually.

"Sebastian? Could I have pasta?" He frowned slightly, and said, "But, young master, that is not a breakfast food."

I huffed. "Please? It helps me feel better, and happy~!" I gave a big grin, and he agreed to make the pasta!

"PASTA~!" The demon looked annoyed about that. "Oh, sorry! That's just something I do when I'm happy." I felt bad that I had annoyed him. Although, he had the same expression of an annoyed Germany. It was kind of funny.

As he left to make the pasta, I checked my to-do list.

"Let's see. . . Oh, Sebastian must have done a few of these, because those shouldn't be marked as done." I silently thanked him, and continued on down the list. Finally, I got to something that made me groan.

A World Meeting was today. In three hours.

Oh, joy.

I never did like World Meetings. The fighting really gets old and irritating, even for someone like me.

I just had to suck it up, I guess. Who knows? Maybe something productive will happen.

Just then, Sebastian came back in to tell me breakfast was ready. I smiled, knowing that pasta will make me happy for the whole day.

I finished my breakfast, and thought of something.

Turning to where Sebastian was cleaning the dishes, I said, "I have a meeting today, in three hours. I just wanted to know if you'd like to come along, as well. Maybe keep the others in line, because they're always bickering."

He looked to be considering it, and then said, "If you would like me to come along, then I will. But, before you leave the house, you must put this on." He then pulled a simple black eyepatch out of his pocket. I looked at it, confused. _'Why must I wear an eyepatch?' _I thought.

Sebastian noticed my confusion, I guess, because he produced a small hand mirror from nowhere. Handing it to me, I looked at my eyes. The mirror fell from my hands with a thud, but didn't break.

There, on my right eye, was a strange purple symbol, the purple replacing the regular amber of my eye. The pupil was not there, either. I. . . I was at a loss for words. I was so _confused_. But then, I remembered.

_Flashback~_

_I felt a man's hands rest upon my right eye, and screamed out of pure, undiluted pain. Then as soon as it came, it left, and I fell into the blackness, once more._

_End of flashback~_

My mouth was hanging open, I noticed. I closed it, took the eyepatch from it's place on the table, and tied it around my head without another word.

-Three hours later, at the World Meeting-

I guess I should have called someone and said Sebastian was coming, but, let's face it, I've never been one to plan very far ahead.

Everyone was staring at the raven-haired demon, who was standing behind my chair. I offered him a seat, yet he refused.

America finally stood. "Alright, dudes! Now that the meeting has begun, I already see two issues. One, the black-haired dude behind Italy, and two, I'm pretty sure Romano is missing. Therefore, I say Italy will speak first!" Then he pointed directly at me.

I gulped and stood, clearing my throat. "Well, um. . ." I started.

"First of all, the man behind me is my. . . Butler, and he's going to be replacing Romano in these meetings for a while. Second, Romano isn't here because. . . . Because. . ." I started to cry, but I wiped my tears away, even as more came.

"Because Romano is. . . Dead." The last word was barely a whisper, but it seemed everyone heard me.

I guess there were to be more questions, as England then asked, ". . .How?" He looked genuinely concerned, a look that perplexed me. I've never really seen him all too concerned about anything. Well, there was one thing, but that isn't the point. A concerned England was odd.

I forced my tears to stop flowing, faced them again, and recounted the horrible tale.

"Romano and I were walking about last night, and suddenly, we were kidnapped by a cult. They, apparently, needed the unwilling sacrifice of twin virgins for some kind of ritual. I don't know what kind, all I know is that I watched my fratello get brutally murdered, while I couldn't help him. Then, when he died, I was chained up to where he had been, and I kicked and screamed. I was injured horribly, but somehow, I'd managed to escape. Then, I had to face the cultists. I guess luck was on my side, because I incapacitated them, and I ran as fast as I could."

By the end of the modified story, some countries looked angry, others shocked, more crying. Germany and Japan were a mix of angry, sad, and shocked. I was happy to know they cared, even if Germany didn't like Romano.

America finally got ahold of himself, disbelief still carved into his features. "Italy, dude," he began, "I'm sorry. I'll schedule another meeting soon, and I'm dismissing this meeting." We all got up, and I was halfway out the door, when England came over to me.

"Italy," he said, "what's up with the eyepatch?" He looked like he was scared, and I wondered why. No one had ever been scared of me.

I cooked up an excuse quickly. I was actually surprised at how well I could lie. "One of the things those cultists did was try to gouge my eyes out. They said I had beautiful eyes, like my fratello's, only amber instead of green. They managed to gouge one out before I was able to escape. I stumbled my way home, and Sebastian here patched me up and got me an eyepatch. I didn't even know I _had _an eyepatch!"

I mentally smiled at England's shocked and slightly queasy expression, patting myself on the back for coming up with a convincing lie. It still broke my heart to think about that night, especially since it was still fresh in my mind, and I dearly wanted to tell at least Germany and Japan the truth, but I didn't know if they could keep the secret.

I held back a sad sigh, somewhat tired, and said goodbye to England, walking away. He called me back, though, and at my questioning look, said, "Italy, if you ever need a new eyepatch, I have a few in my attic." He then gave me a look reminiscent of pity. I tried not to frown. I didn't really like pity, no matter what one might say. I like being protected, and there's a difference.

However, he continued. "Be careful, Feliciano. You look positively _dreadful_." With that, he left.

I sighed, and turned to walk back to my home, Sebastian following right behind me.

A/N 2: Sorry, I don't think this chapter is really up to par. I write this A/N after the chapter, but the one above is written _before _I had written the chapter itself. It's not that good because I'm just making this up as I go along, honestly :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so I have absolutely no idea what this chapter will be about. This has no set-out plot. I'm just writing it as I go along, and hopefully this'll work out and end up as a good story. I know it's not that long, but it's really just a filler.

Italy POV

"Young master, I wish to speak with you."

Sebastian was standing in my doorway while I was sitting on my bed. I motioned for him to sit down, which he did.

I was curious. "What do you want to talk about, Sebastian? Did I do something wrong?" I was sad because I might have been a bad master, and that he would leave because of that, and take my soul with him! I was inwardly panicking now.

However, he just chuckled (I must have looked frightened) and said, "No, you've not done anything wrong. I was just wondering: why did you call those others from that meeting by country names? Is it some kind of code?"

This time, I chuckled. I knew I had forgotten to tell him something!

"No, Sebastian. It isn't a code. You see, we are the human personifications of countries. When a country is formed, we just appear. We also act like pretty much every stereotype about our own country. I, for example, am the human personification of North Italy. Romano was South Italy, but we just called him Romano. That's why, at the meeting, I said you would be the replacement for him. Without someone to represent the country, it would fall apart. I didn't want that to happen!"

I finished my explanation, feeling quite proud. Sebastian was wearing a mask, it seemed, but I could just _tell _he was shocked. I would be too, if I didn't know it to be the truth. It does sound far fetched, doesn't it?

Sebastian gently shook himself, and, with a quiet, "Thank you, young master," he left. Rather quickly. I frowned, worried that he would be angry.

I felt tired, and so I let my head rest against the pillow, and fell into a dream.

- - - _Italy's dream- - -_

_My eyes opened, and I was lying in an alleyway. I tried to move, but I realized that I was strapped to something. Then, I heard a sniffle coming from somewhere close to me._

_I looked around, and my heart sank. In front of me, in bloodied, tattered clothes, was Romano. He looked sad, disappointed, and angry, all at the same time. I knew that it was all directed at __**me. **_

_He took a step forward, and then looked me straight in the eye._

_He said, "Why? Why, Veneziano? I loved you, but you didn't help me. I'll bet you laughed when I died!" I flinched at his harsh, accusatory tone. I cried, telling him that I couldn't help, that I loved him, that I still do, but he kept shaking his head at me._

_I went to hug him, forgetting about my restraints, and as they pulled me back I pulled harder against them. I needed to hug my fratello, dammit!_

_Then, with a final saddened glare, he disappeared._

_He was then replaced with Japan and Germany, asking me why I didn't help him. Telling me that I was the reason he was dead, and that I should have died there, too. Told me that I was useless, and they would have rejoiced had I died. I was nothing, the scum of the earth spits on me._

_I cried, telling them it wasn't true, but they too just shook their heads and disappeared, like smoke._

_Lastly, Sebastian appeared, sneering at me, telling me that I was too strange for anyone to like. That I was just a pasta-loving fool and that no one could ever like me._

_He said he had regretted ever coming to aide me, and that he should have just killed me right there._

_I watched as Sebastian finally left, his sneer burned into my mind forever. _

_I cried. Oceans were falling from my eyes, but I didn't care. Everyone that I loved, just leaving me to crash and burn._

_- - - End of the dream- - -_

I awoke to Sebastian trying to wake me up. I had apparently been sobbing and screaming, "No," in my sleep, and refused to wake up.

I reached up, grabbed him, and hugged him. I thanked him for rescuing me, for being there. He said it wa nothing, but it meant the world to me.

I let go after a second, and Sebastian seemed to have frozen. He, again, shook it off, and told me goodnight. He got up to leave, but I stopped him.

"No, Sebastian." He turned. "Please, stay with me, until I fall asleep." I was worried he would sneer and walk away.

Instead, he gave the barest of smiles, and sat down in a chair next to my bed.

I told him goodnight, and softly, before I slipped into unconsciousness, I gave a brief smile, and thanked him.

He said goodnight too, and I fell asleep, happy thoughts filling my head.


End file.
